Querido corazón
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Sin lugar a dudas, el amor tiene más de una expresión.Puede tratarse de mil maneras; pero la que poseían Suigetsu y Karin era, evidentemente, una que sólo ellos se atrevían a cruzar. Era aquélla que a base de golpes, discusiones y malos entendidos, había forjado un nuevo corazón.


**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Evidentemente, no es mío porque de ser así, Sasori - mi hermoso niño - seguiría vivo.**

 **Dedicado con todo mi cariño a Karla Inés. Muchas gracias por apoyarme tanto, por darme tantas risas y por ser tan amable conmigo. Eres adorable.**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **Querido corazón**

 **1.**

Boruto miró a los dos adultos frente a ellos. No sabía mucho sobre amor, pero no creía posible que esas personas tan siquiera se agradaran. Él había visto a muchas parejas discutir, había escuchado a Temari amenazar a Shikamaru y a Karui regañar a Chouji; mas nunca había visto esa clase de relación en un par de sujetos que dijeran estar enamorados.

Miró a Mitsuki, se veía tranquilo, acostumbrado a esas discusiones. Sarada conversaba con él, un tanto nerviosa por que esos sujetos terminaran matándose. ¿Qué harían ellos si ocurriera una batalla ahí mismo? El hokage les había dejado una misión en la que tenían que interactuar con dos miembros del antiguo equipo Taka. Ambos se habían convertido en un gran equipo de rastreo y ataque, junto con Jūgo, pero éste era requerido en la guarida central de Orochimaru. Por supuesto, fueron a ver al padre de Mitsuki antes de pedir la colaboración de Suigetsu y Karin; el hombre, de un aspecto sumamente extraño, los atendió casi con afecto.

Tanto Sarada como Boruto se sorprendieron por la relación entre Mitsuki y Orochimaru. Ambos se miraban de una forma muy extraña, como si pudieran comunicarse con los pensamientos. Sarada dijo que eso era imposible a menos que tuvieran jutsu como el clan Yamanaka. Mitsuki más tarde les explicó que se trataba de que eran familia, eran padre e hijo. Entonces, Suigetsu, que ya venía con ellos a un lado de una pelirroja chillona, Karin, dijo que ellos dos siempre habían sido raros. Karin le respondió que él era el más raro de la guarida y enseguida se sumieron en una discusión que pasó por varias pausas, mas no había terminado después de cinco horas de viaje.

En ese momento, los miembros del equipo Konohamaru se encontraban sentados sobre el césped. Su sensei no dejaba de mirar con cierto recelo a Suigetsu y a Karin, dudando también que ellos dos se quisieran como Mitsuki lo había afirmado durante una de sus pausas.

— Hey, Mikki. — dijo Boruto en un susurro.

— ¿Eh? — respondió el aludido. Sarada, que ya había apretado los puños sobre sus piernas, también atendió a las palabras de su compañero.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no se matarán? Quiero decir, se ve que se odian, dattebasa.

Mitsuki rió. Ya había imaginado que eso tendría que pasar. Él mismo había dudado en algunas ocasiones lo que Jūgo le había tratado de explicar durante varios años. La relación entre Suigetsu y Karin había sido tensa desde que se conocieron, según Jūgo, pero eso nunca había impedido que se separaran por un largo tiempo. Ya fuera el destino o el deseo, Karin y Suigetsu siempre habían terminado en el mismo lugar.

Por supuesto, no fue hasta que de verdad se vieron en una situación que los obligaría a separarse indefinidamente cuando ambos expresaron sus verdaderos sentimientos… o "gritaron" sería el verbo indicado.

— Ellos se odiaban antes. — dijo Mitsuki, admitiendo las palabras de Boruto.

— ¡Pedazo de pescado barato, suéltame! — gritó Karin tratando de zafarse del agarre de Suigetsu sobre su cintura. — ¡Que me sueltes, he dicho! — repitió, golpeándolo en el rostro, que de inmediato se transformó en agua.

— ¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez, sucia zanahoria! — gritó él, tras tomar las muñecas de Karin y recuperar su rostro. — ¡Anormal!

— Claro, eso era antes… ¿Seguro? — musitó Sarada para Mitsuki. — Yo no los veo muy felices el uno al lado del otro.

— Sí, lo sé. — respondió Mitsuki. — Pero… Ah, bueno, tenemos tiempo. Se los contaré, ¿de acuerdo?

 **2.**

Después de la llegada de Karin, tras la explicación de Suigetsu respecto a lo de Sarada, ella se molestó de verdad con él. No sólo por haber provocado golpes en la familia de Sasuke, sino por haber creído que ella era una cualquiera sin dignidad. Eso no lo hubiera esperado de Suigetsu, no de verdad.

Ella dejó a Suigetsu solo en el laboratorio y con una broma en la boca antes de retirarse. Jūgo la encontró en uno de los pasillos, recargada en la pared y con los dientes y puños apretados. En verdad estaba enojada. Intentó hablar con ella, pero Karin le gritó que seguramente él también había creído que ella era una mujer sin valor alguno que se dejaba seducir por cualquier idiota guapo. Jugo respondió que no creía eso de ella y que no sabía de alguien que sí lo creyera, haciendo alusión a que seguramente Suigetsu tampoco la veía de esa forma.

Karin, no obstante, lo empujó con fuerza para encerrarse en su habitación.

Todos sabían de la pequeña obsesión que ella tuvo por Sasuke, todos reconocían que Karin estuvo enamorada de su cara bonita y su fuerza; pero aunque en ocasiones incluso ella pensara lo contrario, esa época había quedado en el olvido. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de familia, que amaba y respetaba a su esposa; un hombre cuya vida se basaba en salvar a su hija y a Sakura. Ella fue testigo del nacimiento de Sarada, fue testigo de cómo Sasuke cuidó de Sakura durante su embarazo y de cómo su mirada cambió cuando Karin por fin sacó de Sakura a una hermosa niña con unos potentes pulmones.

Sakura sostuvo a su hija bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de un padre primerizo. Tras unos segundos, en los que Karin admitió lo mucho que la bebé se parecía a ambos padres, Sakura le ofreció a Sasuke sostenerla.

Esa escena fue la que marcó un antes y un después en la vida de Karin. El hombre del que había permanecido enamorada, ahora le sonreía a una criatura que mágicamente había dejado de llorar desde que su padre la tomó entre su único brazo. Él ya no era el chico amargado que conoció, no era alguien obsesionado con la venganza y con su hermano. Sasuke no era un muchachito inmaduro, era un padre de familia, un esposo de una hermosa y brillante ninja médico. Ella tampoco debía seguir siendo la adolescente que soñaba con Sasuke, un imposible.

Fue entonces que su corazón atendió a las críticas de la razón y dejó al amor de Sasuke ser libre.

Desde ese día, en el que ella misma se sorprendió cargando a la pequeña Sarada y hablando con sus padres sobre los siguientes planes, Karin se convirtió en una amiga más de la familia Uchiha; ya no sólo de Sasuke. Como prueba de ello, Sakura le entregó el cordón umbilical. Y Karin lo guardó cual tesoro.

Por ello, por todo lo que Karin sintió en esa ocasión, no podía tolerar que hubiera alguien que pensara de esa manera. Mucho menos si se trataba de ese idiota ignorante. Él nunca se había interesado en ella, nunca lo suficiente como para preguntarle algo tan importante como eso.

Idiota.

 **3.**

Mitsuki llegó a la guarida, su hogar verdadero, hasta el siguiente fin de semana. Llevaba invitaciones para la ceremonia de graduación de la academia. Se veía muy feliz por ser de los promedios más altos, superado sólo por la genio Uchiha, mas su sonrisa se apagó cuando a su encuentro sólo fueron Orochimaru y Jūgo. Preguntó por los otros dos y Jūgo respondió que estaban enojados de verdad. Orochimaru no perdió tiempo en banalidades y llevó a su hijo a comer algo. Mitsuki pronto olvidó el asunto de Karin y Suigetsu.

Durante la cena, en la que padre e hijo conversaban con naturalidad, Suigetsu salió de su encierro, con el cabello alborotado y la pijama puesta. Saludó casi desinteresadamente a Mitsuki y volvió a meterse. El niño se extrañó: aunque ninguno de sus familiares fuera cariñoso en verdad, al menos todos le dedican una sonrisa o unas pequeña caricia en la cabeza o en el brazo cada vez que iba de visita. Suigetsu solía ser quien más se interesaba en él después de Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Karin-neechan y Suigetsu-niisan? — cuestionó.

— Parece que un malentendido. — respondió Jūgo. — ¿Sarada no te contó que estuvo aquí?

— No, Uchiha-san estuvo rara esta semana. Su padre estuvo con ellas unos días, sólo hablaba de eso.

— Ah, Sasuke-kun, siempre dando de qué hablar. — comentó Orochimaru. — Ya se les pasará, Mikki, no te preocupes. — dijo tratando de animarlo. — Ellos dos no pueden vivir mucho tiempo así, ya lo viste en Suigetsu.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — aceptó Jūgo.

Pero Mitsuki no respondió. Quizá ellos tuvieran razón y Suigetsu y Karin pronto se reconciliaran, mas no podía evitar el recordar que nunca había visto así a Suigetsu; por no mencionar que Karin ni siquiera se había dignado a salir a saludarlo.

El niño asintió antes de seguir comiendo. Orochimaru y Jugo no volvieron a tomar ese tema y retornaron a la antigua conversación.

Después de la cena, Mitsuki le dijo a su padre que pasaría a ver a Karin, sólo para saludarla. Él respondió que lo entendía y que lo vería al día siguiente.

 **4.**

El jovencito había resultado ser una persona perceptiva pero reservada. Su manera de expresarse y algunos gestos en su rostro habían provocado que se tratara de un muchacho algo extraño para sus compañeros. No obstante, también era un jovencito que no callaba lo que pensaba y que actuaba de acuerdo a sus sentidos. Eso era lo que Orochimaru siempre quiso ver: una libertad que llevara a un viento tomar la dirección que decidiera. Había observado antes a Sasuke y a cientos de niños solitarios y sufridos como él, había visto sus decisiones y sus errores. Pero hasta que Sasuke lo liberó desde el sello de Anko, pudo ver las decisiones reales, sin ataduras, de Sasuke.

Desde que Sasuke se casó, Orochimaru supo que el viento terminaba ahí. Se encontró insatisfecho con el poco tiempo que pudo observarlo siendo libre. Su obsesión y curiosidad lo llevaron a experimentar para crear lo que él llamó "su pequeño viento". Taka no creía posible que se pudiera crear un bebé a base de experimentos científicos. Suigetsu le dijo de broma que contratara a una prostituta para que aceptara una concepción natural; Orochimaru respondió que no quería que su hijo fuera fruto de cualquier persona.

Después descubrieron que la pequeña semilla que Orochimaru había creado, lucía como un feto de tres meses. Karin no pudo dejar de decir que eso era imposible y Suigetsu concordó con ella. Jugo no pudo despegar su mirada de la cápsula ambientada para un desarrollo adecuado. En verdad era un maldito genio ese hombre.

Orochimaru los hizo trabajar en el feto durante los meses siguientes. Al principio, todos lo hacían un tanto asustados, pero el ver la formación de un cuerpo humano fue una experiencia inigualable. Podían pasarse horas mirando al bebé de ocho meses mover los dedos. Sin quererlo, habían caído en el plan de Orochimaru: le habían tomado cariño a el niño.

— Se ve tan cómodo ahí. — musitó en una ocasión Suigetsu, a dos semanas de que "naciera" Mitsuki.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres regresar a tu pecera? — preguntó Karin con una sonrisa de sorna.

— No te daré de nuevo el privilegio de verme desnudo, Karin. — respondió él con la misma sonrisa de sorna. Como resultado, Karin le atizó un golpe que no pudo esquivar en la cabeza. Jūgo sonrió por lo bajo, leyendo el ambiente.

Por supuesto, cuando sacaron al bebé de la cápsula, éste comenzó a llorar. Sólo Orochimaru tuvo la paciencia de arrullarlo hasta que se tranquilizara, mientras Taka trataba de callar lo o de hacerlo reír con muecas ridículas y usando una voz patética. Incluso Jūgo participó en la algarabía. Orochimaru sonrió al saber que el pequeño Mitsuki contaría con tres "hermanos" que lo cuidaran y quisieran.

Esa temporada, en la que los cuatro se turnaban para atender al niño en las madrugadas – Karin varias veces tuvo que despertar a golpes a Suigetsu para que cumpliera con su parte – fue muy emotiva.

Como era de esperarse, Mitsuki se vio rodeado durante su infancia de regalos de todo tipo. Fue criado por cuatro personas que no habían tenido una familia desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que aunque en ocasiones cometían errores, casi siempre fue una enorme alegría tener un alma infantil con ellos.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Lo tiraste, cara de pez! — gritó en una ocasión Karin, mirando la torre de bloques que fue tirada accidentalmente por el pie derecho de Suigetsu al tratar de saltarla.

— ¿Pues qué esperas para ayudar al niño a reconstruirlo, desquiciada mujer? ¡¿No ves que está a punto de llorar?! — espetó él, defendiéndose.

Pero Mitsuki nunca se quejó de la vida que llevaba. Nunca preguntó nada que no pudieran responder, hasta que lo llevaron a conocer Konoha, el lugar que sería provisionalmente su hogar. El niño, seguido por Jūgo, vio a las familias comer en restaurantes pequeños, vio a las familias jugar en los parques, vio a los padres recoger a sus hijos de la academia. Y Jūgo supo por su mirada que al llegar a casa preguntaría lo evidente.

— ¿Dónde está mamá?

Suigetsu terminó de apuntar los resultados de una prueba que Orochimaru le había pedido y respondió con total naturalidad.

— Está revisando a los niños clones, creo.

— No, ése es mi papá; quiero saber de mi mamá. Todos los niños en Konoha tenían a una mujer a su lado que le decían "mamá", ¿dónde está la mía? ¿Karin-san es mi mamá?

— ¡No! — exclamó Suigetsu clavando su mirada, un tanto enojada, en la del niño. Enseguida vio el dolor de Mitsuki ante el grito y ablandó tanto su mirada como su voz. — Tu madre y tu padre son lo mismo, Mikki. Tú eres un niño peculiar, no eres como esos comunes niños en esa aldea. Tienes una familia diferente: tus hermanos, o sea nosotros, no tenemos relación sanguínea entre nosotros y tu padre no te concibió como cualquier otro padre.

— ¿Pero mamá? — insistió el niño.

Suigetsu suspiró antes de hincarse frente al él y tomarlo por los hombros. Vio la duda y la curiosidad en cada gesto del pequeño y sonrió.

— ¿Eso importa? Tu papá te quiso traer al mundo con tal rapidez y éxito que consiguió una manera para crearte, sin ayuda de ninguna mujer. No tienes una madre que te haya parido, pero eso no necesariamente es malo. Orochimaru te creó y nosotros tres, Taka, guiamos tu desarrollo hasta que naciste. Créeme que no hay un niño en el planeta que haya sido cuidado como tú.

— ¿No soy anormal, entonces?

— Por supuesto que lo eres, todos aquí somos anormales. Hasta el idiota de Sasuke, quien nos unió, es un maldito fenómeno; pero es eso lo que nos hace una familia. ¿Tú crees que alguien más podría controlar la furia repentina de Jūgo? ¿O alguien podría creer la juventud de Orochimaru? ¿ Alguna vez has visto a alguien tan increíble, tenaz y guapo como yo? ¡Soy un hermoso fenómeno! — exclamó y Mitsuki rió. — Y sobre todo Karin, ella es una mujer anormal de pies a cabeza. No sólo por su físico, sino por su carácter del demonio y sus malditos cambios de humor. Ella es la peor de todos nosotros. Era obvio que tú, al ser criado por nosotros, te convirtieras en un anormal. Pero sigues siendo un niño magnífico, Mikki, ¿lo entiendes?

— ¡Sí! — exclamó el pequeño.

Suigetsu sonrió de nuevo y lo soltó. Desvió su mirada a la puerta del cuarto cuando sintió a una tercera persona. Karin, recargada en el marco, mantenía una sonrisa de orgullo en los labios. No había creído que Suigetsu pudiera decir algo semejante, pero lo agradecía. Ella no habría sabido cómo responderle eso a un niño que quería tanto.

— Parece que no eres tan tonto como creí, Suigetsu. — musitó cuando se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto.

— Ya era hora de que reconocieras mi inteligencia, Karin. — respondió él, esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Así, Mitsuki aceptó su origen y su singularidad. Después de todo, era feliz con la familia que tenía.

 **5.**

Por eso él procuraba que ningún miembro de su familia sufriera o se molestara de verdad. Por eso no pudo evitar el querer saber qué podría hacer para restaurar la relación de Suigetsu y Karin. Ellos eran un equipo, un par de confundidos que no sabían reconocer lo que eran desde tiempo atrás.

— Karin-neechan, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó tras tocar la puerta. Escuchó el ruido del correr de una silla antes de que Karin dejara escapar un pequeño grito de asombro.

Un segundo más tarde, la puerta se abrió y detrás de ésta encontró a Karin mirándolo con disculpa.

— Oh, cielos, olvidé que hoy es sábado. Lo siento por no saludarte, Mikki. Por supuesto, pasa. — dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el acceso a su habitación.

El niño avanzó, un tanto ofuscado por la distracción de Karin. Nunca la había visto de esa forma, tan nerviosa por ocultar algo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, todo bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

— Todo bien en la academia. ¿Qué hay de ti? — respondió acomodándose en el colchón de la ninja.

— ¿Eh? Ah, bien. Todo bien. — mintió dándole la espalda, caminando hacia la ventana. — Todo bien.

— Papá me dijo que Sasuke Uchiha estuvo aquí. — comentó, tanteando el terreno. — No lo viste, estuviste en la guarida oeste; qué pena.

— ¿Por qué pena? Sasuke sólo nos busca cuando nos necesita. No ha cambiado nada desde hace dieciséis años.

— ¿Nada? — repitió Mitsuki. — Suigetsu-niisan mencionó que estabas enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahora acabas de decir que no te importa. Lo siento, estoy confundido. ¿Sigues enamorada del padre de Uchiha-san?

— No digas tonterías. Sasuke…él es un hombre distinto al de esos tiempos y yo también soy diferente. Sería estúpido seguir enamorada de él.

— ¿Entonces qué sigue siendo igual?

— Que Sasuke sigue siendo un egoísta que no se da cuenta de lo importante y cuyas palabras, silencios y acciones afectan a una tercera persona. — respondió, frunciendo el entrecejo. — Cuando termine su misión, iré a darle un buen regaño, aunque sé que será inútil.

— Ya. ¿Y Suigetsu-niisan qué tiene que ver en todo esto? ¿Por qué se enojaron?

— Así que por eso estás aquí. Bien, supongo que no te contaron que Suigetsu le hizo un examen de paternidad a Sarada. A la pequeña Uchiha se le ocurrió la idea de que Sakura no era su madre y que en cambio, yo era una simplona que había aceptado tener una hija con un hombre casado. Y el idiota de Suigetsu también lo creyó, como si yo siguiera siendo esa adolescente imprudente. — respondió, apretando los puños. — Es un idiota.

Mitsuki asintió, comprendiendo el origen del verdadero problema. No era que Sarada se hubiera confundido, no era que ella hubiera creído tales cosas de Karin, era que Suigetsu también lo hubiera pensado. No era la opinión de Sarada la que importaba, sino la de Suigetsu. Siempre había sido así.

— Estaba confundido como Uchiha-san. Y no creo que él hubiera pensado mal de ti, sino de Sasuke Uchiha. — musitó Mitsuki. — Suigetsu-niisan debió molestarse porque se lo hubieras ocultado, pero no creo que haya pensado que eras una cualquiera. Te aprecia más que a cualquiera en esta casa.

— Sí, claro. Entonces debió enfrentarlo a él, no a mí. Suigetsu no es de las personas que confían, es de las que juzgan.

— Él juzgó pertinente hablarlo contigo, la persona que le importa más en ese triángulo.

— ¡No lo defiendas! — exigió, enojada. — No sabes cómo… ah, olvídalo.

— ¿Y no has intentado hablarlo con él? Tal vez pueda darte una razón como la que esperas. — sugirió él.

— No. M-mira, Suigetsu nunca ha pensado bien de mí, nunca me ha tratado bien; era evidente que se creería ese cuento. — intentó explicarle, recargando la espalda en la ventana para encarar al niño. — No significo gran cosa para él.

— ¿Y él significa algo para ti? — cuestionó, ganándose una mirada asombrada. — También hablas mal de él, lo regañas a menudo y siempre discuten. Pero yo creo que él sí significa algo importante para ti, a pesar de todas estas cosas. Sino, ¿por qué estarías tan afectada por su opinión?

Karin se quedó congelada ante el razonamiento de Mitsuki. No había querido demostrar eso, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de analizar esa situación. No había querido aceptar que si bien su corazón ya no había perseguido la hermosa cara de Sasuke, ahora se había percatado de la existencia de otra persona. No quería pensar que tal vez ahora no se trataba de un corazón enamorado, sino de una razón derrotada.

— ¿Qué? — balbuceó. Mitsuki sonrió.

— Piénsalo. Suigetsu-niisan no es un egoísta, no cuando se trata formalmente de ti. — afirmó, levantándose de la cama. — Buenas noches.

Ella asintió, perdida en sus pensamientos, perdida en la dirección que éstos tomaron. Y perdida, se dio cuenta de que Mitsuki tenía razón.

Al día siguiente, cuando Mitsuki se despertó, escuchó las voces de su familia hablando en uno de los pasillos cercanos.

Se levantó, curioso, y anduvo hasta llegar a la reunión. Taka se encontraba frente a Orochimaru, que hablaba de una guarida que estaba siendo acechada por un pequeño grupo de terroristas.

— Es menester que nadie robe la fórmula de los shin. Necesito que uno de ustedes vaya a cubrirla por tiempo indefinido, hasta que se presente la oportunidad de capturarlos. Si se complica algo, tendremos que contactar con Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Tan grave es, papá? — preguntó Mitsuki, asiéndose de su manga. Orochimaru simplemente asintió.

— Yo acabo de regresar de otra guarida, estoy cansada. — dijo Karin.

— Yo… — empezó Jūgo, mas la voz de Suigetsu lo interrumpió.

— Iré yo.

El resultado fue inmediato. Karin descruzó sus brazos y en cambio adoptó una posición de pánico.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, cabeza de chorlito?! — exclamó. Suigetsu, sin mirarla, repitió:

— Iré yo.

— ¡No digas tonterías! ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste que incluso podemos necesitar de Sasuke?! ¡Sería un suicidio!

— No tiene por qué venir Sasuke. — contestó casi con indiferencia, todavía sin dirigirle una mirada a Karin.

— Le dimos información sobre los shin, nos debe un… — trató de explicar Jūgo, pero Suigetsu volvió a interrumpirlo.

— No le debemos nada a Sasuke. Prepararé mis cosas para irme hoy mismo, Orochimaru. — dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su habitación, ignorando los gritos de su compañera.

— ¡Espera! ¡Tienes que pensarlo bien, tarado! — gritó ella.

Orochimaru avanzó, ignorándola. Ya sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir. Mitsuki lo siguió, preocupado por que Karin no se atreviera a decir otro tipo de palabras, de razones para que Suigetsu no partiera. Jūgo, mientras tanto, sostuvo a Karin de los brazos para evitar que se cayera ante el impulso de sus gritos.

Para ese momento, ya eran muy evidentes cuáles eran los sentimientos de ambos.

Karin decidió no desayunar; permaneció de pie en el umbral, escuchando a Suigetsu empacar lo más importante de su escritorio. Ella golpeaba con su tacón el suelo cada dos minutos, ansiosa. No sabía cómo, no sabía con qué, pero lo detendría. Tendría que detener a Suigetsu a como diera lugar. No se arriesgaría a dejar de verlo cuando acababan de reencontrarse. Aunque había misiones que Orochimaru les otorgaba fuera de esa guarida, siempre habían sido temporales, nunca indefinidas como aquélla. En una misión de esperar y preparar, podrían pasar años para que el enemigo decidiera moverse; tal y como la misión de Sasuke.

— Los pormenores de la misión están en ese sobre. — le dijo Orochimaru a Suigetsu colocando el documento en la mesa que estaba ocupando para organizarse.

— Cómo sea. — replicó él, restándole importancia. — Sólo quiero irme de aquí tan pronto como se pueda.

— Suigetsu-niisan… — murmuró Mitsuki, dolido por esas palabras.

— Lo siento, enano. No me voy por ti, así que no te culpes. Y vence a esa hija de Uchiha, ¿quieres?

— Voy a graduarme, no a los exámenes chunin.

— Pero algún día harás ese examen, ¿o no? Tú sólo demuéstrale que eres más fuerte.

— No sé si lo sea.

— ¡Esfuérzate por serlo, entonces!

— ¡No le grites al niño! — lo regañó Karin, sin moverse de su posición.

— Tú no me hables, Karin. — farfulló, cerrando su maleta.

— Yo soy la que debería prohibirte que me hablaras, Suigetsu. — dijo ella, enojada.

Suigetsu respondió con una mirada de recelo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. Karin no se movió de su lugar, devolviéndole la mirada. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y permaneció quieta incluso cuando Suigetsu se acercó hasta quedar a veinte centímetros de ella.

Alzó la barbilla para fijar sus ojos en los de él y lo retó a que la hiciera a un lado.

— ¿Por qué he de ser yo el que ofendió? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que hizo sus propias conclusiones y se creyó la más afectada de este problema?

— La más afectada fue Sarada, eso es evidente. Y yo no saqué ninguna conclusión que no fuera clara. Tú desconfías de mí.

— Y tú de mí. Ni siquiera me conoces lo suficiente para hacer una conclusión de lo que soy o pienso. De lo que me importa o no. Apártate, Karin. — siseó con los dientes apretados.

Mitsuki entendía cuál era el malentendido entre ellos, pero no podía hacer nada más. Sabía que todo dependía de lo que Karin se atreviera a decir y de la respuesta de Suigetsu.

— ¿Acaso sabes algo de mí? ¿De lo que siento ahora? ¿O por qué creíste rápidamente en esa estupidez si es que no pensabas que soy una cualquiera? ¡¿Que sigo siendo la misma de hace dieciséis años?!

— ¡Pensaba que ese maldito patán pudo usarte! ¡Que incluso Sakura estuvo de acuerdo y que ambos te obligaron a hacerlo! ¡Cualquier cosa antes de pensar que ciertamente seguías enamorada de ese idiota! ¡No quise pensarlo eso, aunque en un principio eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente!

— ¡¿Lo primero?! ¿De verdad creíste que…?

— ¡¿Y qué otra cosa querías que pensara si incluso pasaste una temporada con esos dos?!

— ¡Atendí el parto de Sakura, idiota!

— ¿Y me lo dices apenas? ¿Cómo no quieres que dude de ti si ni siquiera me dijiste eso? ¿Acaso no valgo nada para ti? ¿No significo ni la mitad de lo que Sasuke en otros tiempos?

— ¿Cómo? — susurró ella, sonrojándose de inmediato ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Mitsuki hacia ella.

Suigetsu, malinterpretado el rubor en sus mejillas, la apartó de un empujón de la puerta.

— ¿Y así quieres que no dude, Karin? — susurró, lastimado antes de salir.

Karin sintió cómo perdió una parte de sí misma cuando Suigetsu pasó a su derecha sin dedicarle una mirada.

Lo estaba perdiendo de verdad.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, sus piernas temblaron por el pánico y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Casi podía escuchar los pasos de Suigetsu en el césped, alejándose de ella.

— No… — musitó, recordando esos momentos donde discutieron por banalidades cuando recién se formó Hebi. Recordó cuando él se arriesgó para salvarlos del hachibi, recordó cuando la defendió en la guerra, después de que ella decidiera ir por Sasuke.

— No… — repitió.

Esta vez, vio cómo él se burlaba de ella, cómo volvían a discutir, cómo él volvía a salvarla de otros riesgos. Lo vio riendo de ella, lo vio huyendo de ella, lo vio entregándole un regalo por su cumpleaños, lo vio burlándose de Sasuke en su boda, lo vio cargando por primera vez a Mitsuki, lo vio haciendo gestos ridículos para hacerlo reír. Y lo vio reír con Mitsuki.

— No me dejes… — susurró, apretando su mano derecha contra su corazón, que le exigía ir tras él.

Lo vio en su mente regañando a Mitsuki por rayar las paredes, lo vio parloteando con Jūgo acerca de los futuros problemas que causaría el niño, lo vio tratando de negociar con ella para cuidar de Mitsuki en su lugar. Lo vio sonriéndole cuando cometía un error, lo vio burlándose de los suyos. Lo vio, como siempre, a su lado.

— ¡No me dejes, pedazo de idiota! — gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Jūgo y Orochimaru sonrieron. Ya habían esperado que eso sucediera. Karin solía ser quien huía de la presencia de Suigetsu, solía ser quien más lo insultaba y lo corría; pero también era quien más disfrutaba de él.

Por eso corrió con fuerza, buscando su asqueroso chakra. Lo encontró momentos después, él estaba caminando con lentitud a varios metros de ella.

Aceleró con un pequeño grito de por medio. No midió la velocidad en sus piernas y casi por accidente, chocó contra la espalda de Suigetsu y lo tiró de bruces, cayendo sobre él. Suigetsu apenas alcanzó a emitir un grito de pánico al sentir el impacto.

— ¡Maldita loca, de verdad quieres matarme! — gritó al ver sobre sus hombros el cabello rojo de Karin.

— N-no te vayas, Suigetsu. — balbuceó, recuperando el aliento. — Por favor, no me dejes.

— ¿Eh? — respondió él, confundido, aún en el suelo.

— Dije que no te vayas. — repitió, mirando su nuca. — Tú no significas la mitad de lo que significó Sasuke en otro tiempo, tienes razón. T-tú… — se detuvo, incapaz de formular lo que debía decir.

— ¿Yo qué? — espetó él girando la cabeza para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No me interrumpas, que es importante! — gritó ella ya mirándolo a la cara.

— Si es tan importante, apresúrate a decirlo, loca.

— ¡No me llames loca, maldito!

— ¡Sólo dilo!

— ¡Tú significas el doble de lo que alguna vez significó Sasuke, idiota!

Suigetsu no pudo evadir la sorpresa al recibir aquellas palabras, pero su razón le algún advirtió que no lo creyera tan fácil. Estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera pudo asimilar el poder de esa declaración.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, desorientado.

— ¡De verdad eres estúpido! ¡Que me gustas, cerebro de sushi! — gritó totalmente sonrojada y apretando con los puños la camisa de Suigetsu.

— ¡No me asustes, Karin! ¡Esto no es gracioso!

— ¡No te burles de mí, estoy diciéndote la verdad!

— ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues tú también me gustas, zanahoria desquiciada! — respondió él, con el mismo tono. — ¡Y ahí de ti si no me crees!

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — exclamó ella.

— ¡No pienso repetirlo, ya es repulsivo que me gustes como para alardear mis pésimos gustos!

— ¡Eres un idiota! — dijo ella elevando su volumen.

Suigetsu cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. No obstante, volvió a asombrarse cuando lo que recibió fue un fuerte abrazo en la espalda y el ligero llanto de Karin mojándole la camisa.

— No me abandones, entonces. Déjame acompañarte o quédate. — murmuró contra su espalda, controlando los espasmos del llanto.

Suigetsu sonrió, complacido por la repentina muestra de cariño de Karin.

— Sígueme, Karin, siempre. — respondió, recargando la mejilla en el pasto y tomando con su mano derecha, los dedos de Karin entrelazados.

 **6.**

Tanto Sarada como Boruto miraron a Mitsuki como si se tratara de una broma.

— ¿Eh? — dijo Boruto.

— Repítelo. — pidió Sarada, confundida.

— Dije que ellos se odiaban en un principio, pero que después me criaron, se hicieron falta y se dieron cuenta de que se amaban. Eso en resumidas cuentas. — dijo Mitsuki, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

A pesar de que la historia desarrollada estaba en su cabeza, no quiso ventilar todo por lo que habían pasado sus dos hermanos mayores para llegar a donde estaban.

— Es un resumen muy raro, dattebasa. — musitó Boruto, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Tal vez. — se limitó a responder Mitsuki. — Pero es la verdad.

— ¿Y ustedes ya dejaron de discutir? Tenemos que partir. — los interrumpió Karin con una mano en la cintura. Suigetsu la miraba desde dos metros adelante.

— Sí, vámonos, Sarada, Boruto. — contestó Mitsuki, poniéndose de pie.

Su equipo, confundido, lo siguió.

Al frente del equipo Konohamaru, dos figuras andaban confiados y casi en silencio. Suigetsu le susurró algo a Karin y ésta sonrió, mirándolo. Y en ese gesto, en el que Suigetsu respondió tomando la mano de Karin y apretándola ligeramente, Konohamaru, Boruto y Sarada vieron todo el amor que Mitsuki había afirmado que se tenían.

Por supuesto, esa aura de romance duró sólo hasta que Karin tropezó con una pequeña rama: Suigetsu se carcajeó sin culpa alguna y Karin se lanzó a él para golpearlo. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la sorprendió con un beso en la frente. De inmediato, ella se sonrojó y lo abrazó, enterrando el rostro en la clavícula de su novio.

Sin lugar a dudas, el amor tiene más de una expresión. Puede tratarse de una línea tierna y romántica, puede tratarse de una curva de dolor y drama, puede tratarse de espontaneidad y llegar de la nada. Puede tratarse de mil maneras; pero la que poseían Suigetsu y Karin era, evidentemente, una que sólo ellos se atrevían a cruzar. Era aquélla que a base de golpes, discusiones y malos entendidos, había forjado un nuevo corazón.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **No planeaba dividir tanto el capítulo - sobre todo en secciones muy disparejas - pero creo que fue adecuado para los diferentes tiempos que se manejaron en esta ocasión. Y, bueno, Karla, no puedes quejarte, escribí sobre nuestro hermoso bebé y lo disfruté... Ocupé la imagen que te decía, ¡qué bello!**

 **La historia la repetí como tres veces porque no quedaba convencida. Hasta que anoche, como a las once, empecé esta idea. La terminé hace unas horas, jajaja...**

 **Y, la neta, la neta, Juan Solo fue nuestra salvación. Ya sabes, su canción pegajosa: "Querido corazón, dos puntos..." El puro título me dio toda la historia.**

 **Por último, te agradezco con estas 5,381 palabras todo lo que me has dado en este año. Fuiste de los mejores regalos que me dio el 2015.**

 **Te quiero.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
